My New Hospital
by Hmob1994
Summary: JD recieves a letter that could change his live, but is he man enough to try it? Contains slash. JDCox. Is there a name for that...? Maybe Coxian...
1. Chapter 1

A note from ME

**A note from ME! **A little fic I came up with randomly.

Scrubs doesn't belong to me! No fair…

.

**My New Hospital**

**Chapter 1**

**My letter**

JD walked groggily to the door, yawning and ruffling his hair. He picked up the letters that had dropped through the door, and flicked through them.

_Bills, bills, letter for Turk, letter for Carla, letter for Turk AND Carla, oh, M&S magazine!_

Ignoring the one other letter, he picked up the magazine and flopped down to flick through it.

_Typical. The one time I get a day off work, and everyone else is still at work!_

Carla and Turk had left for work an hour before he woke up, and he was bored stiff. He dumped the Magazine, and reached for the last letter.

_John Dorian… What the hell? I never get letters! I wonder if they all get caught up in the post office…_

_**A door with a shiny gold sign on it stating in large, fancy letters: "John Dorian". The door opens to reveal a mountain of letters, and a small guy arguing with someone else.**_

"_**I told you to send these letters by 2004!"**_

JD snapped out of his Day-dream.

"They'd need a very big room…" He slipped his fingers underneath the corner of the flap, and tore it open, pulling out the very important letter in the process. He opened it, and read it through, hardly able to believe his eyes.

"No way…"

Doctor Cox rushed past Carla, picking up another load of patients charts, as Elliot went the other way, juggling her own load of Charts.

"Christ, Carla, why the Hell do we have so many patients?" Doctor Cox asked, signing a load of papers.

"Well, "Chief of Medicine", someone had to scare the Interns so badly that they didn't think they would be able to deal with this." The Latina Nurse harshly replied.

"Oh, so this is MY fault?"

"Well, if you hadn't lowered the Interns self confidence so much, they might be able to deal with this!"

"Well, if there hadn't been that stupid pile up this morning, none of this would have happened!"  
Carla and Doctor Cox glared daggers at each other, until Doctor Cox turned away.

"I'm gonna have to call in Newbie…"

"Oh no you don't! There is no way you're calling in Bambi on one of his only days off!"

"Why were you gonna call me in?" They both turned, to see JD.

"Newbie, why the hell are you here on your day off?" JD shrugged.

"I was coming here anyway, and I heard about the collision on the news, so I decided to come and help. Not like I have anything to do." He looked at his friends shocked faces, and found himself wondering – not for the first time – why they were always so surprised at what he gave up for them. He crossed the corridor, and took half of the charts in Doctor Cox's arms.

"So, who's the first patient?"

"Newbie, I'm gonna say something that I have never said before, and I'll probably never say again. You are a lifesaver." Doctor Cox clapped JD on the back before striding off. JD looked at Carla.

"You're crying inside, aren't you?" Carla stated.

"That's the nicest thing he's ever said to me!"

"Yeah, and you got a back-pat along with it. You're on a roll Bambi!" JD grinned, and gathered up the Charts in his arms, completely forgetting the letter in his pocket.

The Very Important Letter…

JD finally let himself collapse on the Nurses Station. Doctor Cox looked up, and then went back to studying his patients chart.

"Yah know, you're gonna work yourself to distraction there, Helpful." JD looked up.

"Helpful? That's not even a girl's name!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go with "Little Miss" Names for the moment, saves me precious time and brain-space. Anyway." He turned to JD.

"You are going home right now, because you are obviously exhausted, and I don't need exhausted Doctors at my hospital!"

"No, I'm fine; I've only got a couple of Charts left…"

"Yeah, can I see them, Impatient?"

"Sure…" JD held out his Charts, and Doctor Cox took them and shuffled them into his own charts.

"And now you have known." He looked up, apparently surprised that JD was still there.

"What are you still doing here? Go on, shoo!"

_**A dog with JD's face comes trotting up to Doctor Cox, wagging its tail. Doctor Cox picked it up, and scratched its ears.**_

"_**Aw, who's a good dog? Yes you are! Yes you are!" Suddenly he dropped-kicked it.**_

"_**Get outa here!"**_

"Newbie!" JD snapped out of his day-dream.

"You're a horrible man!" He shouted, and then stormed off.

"He's right, you know. You are." Elliot said.

"Barbie, don't you have Patients to annoy with that whiny, neurotic voice of yours?" Elliot huffed, and turned to leave, until she saw JD walk slowly back towards them, a piece of Paper in his hands. He was staring at it blankly.

"Newbie, what did I tell you about going home?" Doctor Cox cut his rant short when he realised that JD wasn't even listening.

"Yo, J-dizzle, what's up?" Turk asked, concerned.

"Bambi?"

"JD, you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just… this letter…" JD started.

"You what! A letter made you go all weirdly robot like on us? Let me see that…" Turk snatched the Letter out of JD's hands, and read it.

"Wow… now that's… defiantly something to go robot about…"

"Baby? What does it say?"

"Yeah, Gandhi, what's bugging Small here?" Cox asked, unable to stop his curiosity.

"JD just… He's just… He's just been offered a place in the best hospital in America…"

**A note from ME! **Oh, no! What's JD gonna do? Is he gonna take the job, and leave his friends? Will he be happy? Will he be sad?

Wait a sec, why the hell am I asking these questions? I should be writing!

.


	2. Chapter 2

A note from ME

**A note from ME! **Alright, it's the chapter 2 you've all been waiting for!

Does anyone want to be my Beta? Just asking…

Scrubs doesn't belong to me, I'm afraid…

**Chapter 2**

**The Decision**

Everyone was quiet for all of 5 seconds, and then they all seemed to figure out how to use their vocal cords again – all at the same time.

"Oh my god, JD, that's great!" Elliot shrieked, bouncing up and down.

"Well done, Bambi! This is a huge achievement!" Carla said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Dude, when you get there, you couldn't put in a good word for a talented, good-looking surgeon and his sexy Latina nurse wife?" Turk whispered, grinning.

"Well, Cindy, looks like you just went and got lucky again didn't ya? What was it? Did you sleep with the charming Chief of Medicine there? But then, he must be a Virgin or had some God-Awful Sex in the past, because I can't for the life of me figure out how you got that job!" Doctor Cox ranted. JD looked around, the noises confusing him enough to make him put his hands over his ears and try to block out the noise.

"Alright, everyone! Just… Shut up for a few minutes…"

He turned, and walked away. His four friends looked at each other.

"Was it something we said?"

JD sat at a table in the cafeteria, head in hands, his lunch sitting in front of him. He hadn't touched it once.

"Hey! V-bear!" Turk yelled, striding into the Cafeteria, grinning. JD looked up at him, smiled weakly, then went back to staring at his lunch.

"Hey, dude, what's up?" Turk asked, sitting opposite him. JD grunted once, not moving from his position. Turk shrugged, and went to get his own lunch. Coming back, he watched JD as he ate.

"Dude, are you going to eat that chocolate pudding? Because if your not, I'd be perfectly happy to do it for you!"

JD tossed his pudding to Turk, confirming his suspicions. Something was not right. John Dorian, who dreamt so many times of being the king of Candy-Land, rejecting a chocolate pudding?

"Turk, do you think I should take this job?"

"Hell yeah! Man, if it was me, I'd take this job quicker then you could say "Black Surgeon"!"

JD looked up.

"Yeah… thanks…" And he walked out of the Cafeteria. Turk looked at his tray.

"Dude, did you eat anything? Vanilla Bear? JD?!"

JD studied his patients chart, and didn't notice when Carla and Elliot walked up next to him.

"So Bambi, when do you leave for the new job?" Carla asked.

"To be truthful, I'm not sure that I'm gonna take it…"

"What!" Elliot shrieked. "JD, you've got to take this Job! I mean, this has got to be the best thing that has happenedtoyousincelikeforeverandifyoudon'ttakethejobandyourealisethatyoushouldhaveyou'llbeallmopeyandCarlastopmeIcan'tbreath!" Carla slapped Elliot.

"Thank you…"

"Bambi, Elliot's right, even if she's a bit crazy. If you don't take this job, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life!"

"Yeah… I'll think about it…"

JD put the chart back, and wandered away.

JD leaned against the rails outside the hospital, and looked up when he heard footsteps stop next to him.

"Doctor… Doctor Cox!" He said, slightly startled.

"Heya Newbie. Carla said you weren't sure whether you should take the job or not."  
JD hummed, and turned away. They stood there, leaning against the bars, not talking for a moment.

"Why me?" JD finally said, breaking the silence. "Why did they choose me? It doesn't really make sense… I mean, there must be loads better residents here, yet they chose me."

Doctor Cox looked at him, then turned, so his back was leaning against the bars.

"They chose you because I suggested it." He said. JD looked at him in shock.

"Despite everything I say, you are… you are a good… bloody hell…" He looked at JD's hopeful face.

"You are a semi-decent Doctor." He settled for. The grin that graced JD's face shouldn't have been able to fit.

"Thank you, Doctor Cox."

"But, if you refuse this job offer, it's not going to come around. It's not going to stay open just so you can make your mind up. You make your decision now, or it'll be made for you. You got that?" With that, Doctor Cox walked back into the hospital. JD watched him, and smiled.

The Next day, JD was packed and ready to go. He stopped at the Hospital to say good bye.

"Dude, you better invite us round after you've settled in. I want to see your swank new New York apartment!" Turk said, hugging JD.

"Don't worry, Bambi; it's not like you'll never see us again. And we'll be able to call each other!" Carla said, as JD hugged her too.

"See ya JD!" Elliot cried into his shoulder.

"Hey JD! Goodbye five!" Todd said, holding up his hand expectantly. _Ah well. If it's the last one. OW!_

"So long, Doctor Dorian." Keith said, shaking his hand. _Kick him in the crotch! It's your last chance!_

"Good riddance, Scooter." _Can he ever be nice?_

"Bye DJ. You haven't seen Perry anywhere, have you? He needs to pay for my latest boob job." _Heartless She-Devil…_

"Hey Doctor Cox!"

"Molly, you haven't left yet?"

"Wanted to say goodbye to you…"

"Good lord, Petunia! Can you be anymore of a girl? At LEAST end your last moment here being the man you always wished you were!" He held out his hand.

_Ah, hell. Go for it! It's your last chance, and if you don't, you'll always regret it! Anyway, it's not like he can do anything about it anymore!_

Instead of taking the hand, JD wrapped his arms around Doctor Cox's shoulders, and finally gave him the hug he had always wanted to.

_Good! Now, runrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrun whoops!_

As he was running, he slipped, and fell on his back.

_Ah, hell. NOW he can do something about it… I wonder if my death will be quick…_

_**JD being lowered into a vat of acid by a manically laughing Doctor Cox.**_

_**Brrring! Brrring!**_

_**Doctor Cox stops lowering him, and waits for JD to answer his phone.**_

"_**Hello? Ah, hi, Mom! Sorry, can't talk. I'm being lowered into a vat of toxic acid. Yes, I love you to. Bye!" He puts his phone back into his pocket.**_

"_**Continue."**_

"Where would he find a vat of acid from…?" JD suddenly realised he wasn't being slowly and painfully murdered by Doctor Cox, got up, and ran for it.

**A note from ME! **Oh no I didn't! I didn't just send JD away from Sacred Heart!

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

Cowers in fear Review to find out what JD's new hospital is like!


	3. Chapter 3

A note from ME

**A note from ME! **Finally, the chapter you've all been waiting for! At least, I hope you were all waiting for it; otherwise I'd be very worried about my writing skills…

I don't own scrubs, you'd know if I did…

**Chapter 3**

**3 Months Later**

Three months later, JD had finally built up his life again at the new Hospital. He was one of the most successful Residents, most of the Interns had managed to go for the whole month without messing up, and he hadn't killed someone once. His new hospital was a lot more Normal then Sacred Heart, with no Suicidal lawyer, no psychotic Janitor and no crazy Chief of Medicine. Even his social life had built up, but he didn't feel as natural as he had with Turk, Elliot and Carla.

"Um… Doctor Dorian?" The timid voice cut across his thoughts. "Um… I was wondering if you would be able to help me." JD was sitting in the Doctors Lounge, and he opened his eyes to see a scared Intern.

"What? Remember, I am in one of my all-too-few breaks, before I'm paged back into working 24/7. So, for your sake, I hope someone's dying."

"Um… Ah… Never mind…" The young intern said in a small voice, and wandered away again. JD sighed.

"Hey, Doctor Dorian!" Another, more confident voice piped up. JD groaned.

_What is this? Bad Karma? Is this Payback for bugging Doctor Cox Every Minute of Every day? Because, if it is, I am SO sorry!_

"What is it, Judy?" He asked, opening his eyes. In front of him was Jack Doble, an Intern who had immediately taken to JD; the irony was not lost on him. He was like a mini JD, from his eagerness to please his 'Mentor' to the over-gelled hair.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to a Bar, maybe get a few drinks…"

"No. No way. Not on your life. You see, Newbie," JD started as he got off the couch, and walked out of the Doctor's lounge, gesturing for Jack to follow. "I have lots of better things to do with my free time then spend it with an intern; I could be at my house, be talking to my actual friends, No, you do not count as my friend, I could even be out shopping. Hell, I could even be on-call. Basically, I don't want to hang out with you, I never have wanted to hang out with you, and I never will want to hang out with you. Ya got that?"

_Oh my god, you sound like Doctor Cox! Abort! Abort!_

"Newbie!" Cried a very familiar voice. Automatically, both JD and Jack turned.

"Doctor… Doctor Cox?!"

"Hmm, interesting." Doctor Cox commented.

"What are you doing here?" JD said, still in a state of shock.

"What do you think, man?"

"Turk?!"

"Bambi, we came to see you!"

"Carla?!"

JD stood there, trying to figure out exactly what the Hell was going on. In the door leading to the ICU stood Doctor Cox, Carla, Turk and Elliot. Jack looked from JD to the new-comers in confusion.

"So, Jennifer, are ya gonna introduce us to your new Gal Pal here?" Doctor Cox asked, grinning at the opportunity to embarrass JD for the first time in three months.

"Right, um… Jack, this is Carla, she is a Nurse at Sacred Heart, my old Hospital, this is Turk, he's a surgeon there, this is Elliot, a fellow Resident, and this is Doctor Cox, the Chief of Medicine AND my mentor… Everyone, this is Jack Doble."

They all raised their eyebrows.

"It's an honour to meet my mentors mentor…" Jack babbled.

"Am I the only one who finds this hilariously Ironic?" Turk asked.

"Nope."

"Na ah."

"I think we all do." JD leant his head back in despair.

"Right, Newbie! Go check Mr Wilson…" Doctor Cox raised his eyebrows even higher when JD called Jack 'Newbie'. However, he scurried off to do what he was told, and JD relaxed.

"Dude! You call him Newbie?" Turk exclaimed, linking his arm through JD's, and dragging him down the corridor.

"You've got to tell us everything! We can talk while we eat lunch!" Turk said.

"Yeah, great, but… Turk? The Cafeteria's the other way…"

"So Bambi, what's it like working in the best hospital in America?" Carla asked.

"It pays better, I can say that!" JD joked. He was increasingly aware of Doctor Cox's eyes drilling into him, and it was making him very nervous. Doctor Cox hadn't looked away from JD since they had sat down at the table.

"I'll bet!" Turk practically yelled, waving his chip around. "Your pay is about twice as much as ours! Hey, Doctor Cox, how about giving us a pay rise once in a while?"  
"Ghandi, if I gave you a pay rise, you'd have to do some real work." Doctor Cox answered, not looking away from JD.

"Oh, so I don't get a pay rise because you hate surgeons?"

"Pretty much."

As they continued to argue, JD smiled at the comfortable familiarity of it all. Apart from… he risked a glance at Doctor Cox. Yep. Still watching him.

_Oh, for gods sakes! If you're gonna kill me for the hug, do it soon, please!_

"Elliot…" He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Is Doctor Cox still staring at me?" He asked. Elliot looked up from her pudding.

"Yep."

"Do you know why?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"Thanks… you're a great friend…"

"Hey, how come your food is so much better then our crap?" Carla suddenly asked.

"Probably because Doctor Cox is our Chief of Medicine…" Turk muttered rebelliously. Doctor Cox briefly broke his never-ending stare at JD to glare at Turk, and then returned his gaze to JD. JD gulped.

"So… how long are you guys staying?" He eventually asked.

"For as long as misery guts here is willing to let us off work…" Carla said. They all looked expectantly at Doctor Cox. He looked at the four of them, and sighed.

"I suppose you can have a couple of days extra off… But this time next week, I want all four of us back at the hospital!" He warned. The other four all grinned.

JD walked his friends back to the door.

"My shift ends in another hour, so… if you could, I don't know, go sightseeing or something, and then I'll phone you later and pick you up." He said.

"No, don't worry! We'll be able to find a hotel or something…" Turk trailed off as JD shook his head.

"No, you're staying at my place. It's big enough for the five of us, and all the hotels round here cost a small fortune."

"Hey, thanks dude!"

"No problem. See you guys later!" JD waved Turk, Carla and Elliot off. He looked round, but couldn't see Doctor Cox anywhere…

"He's probably gone back to his Porce…" JD muttered, and turned around.

"Hey ginger."

"What the…!"

Doctor Cox stared at him. "Yes newbie, I am still here. I decided that, since you still got an hour left in your shift, and it's either stay here or put up with Barbie and Gandhi for the next hour, as well as a Carla who has just gone and got herself pregnant again, I am going to stay here and make sure you don't kill any of those poor souls who have the misfortune to call you their doctor."

JD took a moment to absorb all that information, and then chose the safest question to ask.

"Carla's Pregnant?"

"Yes, and Gandhi doesn't know yet so, under pain of death, don't go blabbing your mouth off to your favourite Gal Pal, otherwise Carla will have my guts for breakfast."

"Ah, cool."

_Ah! Why the hell did he tell me? He knows I can't keep my mouth shut!_

"You know, you can't think that I'm that bad of a doctor. I mean, after all, you were the one that got me a place here!" JD said, as they walked to the ICU.

"And how do you know that that wasn't just to get rid of you?"

"I know you love me really, Perry…" He froze, and Doctor Cox glared at him.

"One, never call me Perry, two, NEVER, under any circumstances, say that again. You Got That?"

"Yes sir…"  
_Why the hell are you obeying him? He's not even your mentor any more, never mind your boss!_

"Good. Now, let's go see this first patient, shall we?" They walked into the Patients room.

**A note from ME! **Yes, I just left you there. This chapter and the 4th chapter were originally 1 chapter, but there were eight pages to the chapter, so I decided to cut it in half.

Yes, I know I'm evil.

At least it wasn't a cliff hanger!

PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you!

.


	4. Chapter 4

A note from ME

**A note from ME! **'Kay, here you go. Bit more of a snazzy title then usual, but there you go.

Trust me, you'd know if I owned Scrubs. For a start, there would be much less technobabble. I am not smart enough to do technobabble. And secondly, this fanfiction would be an episode, instead of a fanfiction.

Hey, a wonder if the gut who writes Scrubs read our fanfics? It would certainly give him/her ideas for what to write next…

**Chapter 4**

**Rants and reasons**

JD leant against the wall, and sighed. He had been so anxious to prove to Doctor Cox that he was a doctor in his own right. He had waltzed in, so confident of himself, grabbed his Coma patients chart, and was immediately lost. So lost, he had let Doctor Cox take the chart from him…

"And you're sure that these readings are accurate?" Doctor Cox's voice cut across his thoughts. JD looked up, surprised.

"Wha… Oh, um, yeah. We sent them back and tested him three more times. Each time came out the same."  
"What tests did you do?"

"After we received the second lot of results, we did all of them. The last two came out the same." Doctor Cox pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He should be okay… all these results suggest that he should be up and running… he's a perfectly fit, 30-something man! Does he smoke?"

"No."

"Drink?"

"Nope."

"Eat excessive amounts of red meat?"

"How the hell would we know that?"

Doctor Cox shrugged. "You could have asked him…"

JD stared at him, then at the Coma patient, then back at Doctor Cox. "He's in a coma!"

"Oh… right… Has he had a heart transplant recently?" JD faltered.

"No, but… he had a kidney transplant last month… Nurse!" He called, turning around to the door. (Just so you all know I have NO idea what I'm talking about. Seriously. I'm no Doctor. Hell, I'm not even out of secondary school!)

He had a hurried conversation with the Nurse, and then turned back to Doctor Cox. He took the chart out of Doctor Cox's hands, and studied it intensely. Doctor Cox felt a heavy mixture of pride and… something he would rather not think about well up inside him.

JD tried to ignore the eyes that remained on him all through his assessments, as he checked the chart, ordered the right equipment, and set it all up. Finally, he snapped.

"Doctor Cox…"

"Yes Isabella?"

"I… Um…"

"Come on now Newbie-"

"Yes?" Came a voice from outside the room.

"Not you, Jack." Doctor Cox said, waving Jack away.

"Where was I…?"

"You were just starting a rant." JD said tiredly.

"Oh yeah. Come on now, Newbie, be less of a girl. When we got here, I have to say, I was just a little impressed. Why, anyone would think you had ditched those dear little appletinis you hold so close to that fragile little heart of yours. Yes, they are a gay mans drink. You kept the whole act up so well, I had almost forgotten that inside you were still that fragile little girl with a disturbing fetish for following me around – though who could blame you – Disney films, and journals with unicorns on the front. Yes Lizzy, I said 'Unicorn, NOT a 'horse with a sword on his head'. However, you just had to ruin it with that oh so delicate beginning there, didn't ya. Hmmmmmmmmmm? I mean, for gods sakes, Newbie-"  
"Why do you keep on staring at me?" JD suddenly asked. Doctor Co raised an eyebrow.

"Don't deny it! Ever since you got here, you've been staring at me like I'm a puppet in a show or something!"

"Hmm, being the Big Bad Doctor got to your head there, didn't it, Newbie?"

"Whatever." JD said, turning back to his charts. He resisted the urge to growl when he felt Doctor Cox's deep blue eyes still clamped onto him.

"See, you're doing it again!" He said, turning round, only to feel hands grip tightly round his shoulders as thin lips came crashing down on his own, hard enough to bruise.

After a while, Doctor Cox drew back, and looked into JD's eyes.

"That's why I keep staring at you, Ginger." And he turned and stalked out of the room. JD stood there, reeling a bit.

_Did Doctor Cox just… No… He couldn't have… He practically hates me… right?_

Still in a daze, JD turned back to his patient.

Doctor Cox gripped the steering wheel so tightly, his knuckles turned white.

"Stupid, Perry. Absolutely, out of your mind, scarily, stupid." He muttered. He tried to remember where JD said his apartment was. _He did say that you took a left here, right…?_

_Wait a second! Why the hell am I driving to Newbie's place? I don't have a key, and even if I did, I doubt he'd take too kindly to walking into his apartment, only to find me staring at him like a lost puppy! Honestly, Perry! Get a grip on yourself! You see…_

_Oh good god. Did I actually start a rant in my head? To myself?_

Doctor Cox growled, and pulled over, pulling out his mobile, and dialling.

"Come on, Carla, pick up the phone!"

**A note from ME! **And there you have it. I promised myself I wouldn't do that but I did. I turned Doctor Cox and JD into a kind of couple.Cue screaming fangirls For god sakes, I already have one Fanfic that does that! Now I have to go change the Genre… Continues grumbling for a good few hours. I like grumbling. It's not loud enough for people to hear, but it's loud enough that you can pretend people heard, so you don't have to feel like a sissy.

Reviews would be appreciated. Even If it's to knock some sense into me, 'cause god knows I need it…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A note from ME! **Scrubs does NOT belong to me. If it did, you would know. Neither does Gilmore Girls. I don't actually know what Gilmore Girls is, it just sounds like the kind of show JD would watch. .

**Chapter 5**

**Confessions**

JD put down his last chart, and sighed, leaning against the wall.

"What's wrong?" A passing Nurse asked. Her name was Louise, and JD had met her when he had first moved. She - along with a few other nurses, a couple of Doctors and an ambulance driver – would often hang out with JD after work, drinking in pubs and cracking jokes. JD almost felt as comfortable with them as he had with Turk and the others – almost, but not quite.

"No, nothing. Just… it's been a long day."

Louise nodded. "You were called in three hours before your shift started, weren't you?"

JD chuckled. "Among other things, yeah."

Louise started to walk away, but then stopped.

"Um… Doctor Dorian?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe… catch a drink, later."

"Who else is coming?" _I might be able to bring Turk and that lot…_

"Um… I meant… just… me and you, like… a date…"

"Oh… Well… um… sorry, I can't… I've got friends from my old hospital round… um, maybe another time…?" JD offered. The conversation had turned very uncomfortable.

_Wait a sec; has she liked me all this time? Was she waiting for ME to ask her?_

"Oh, yeah, sure… that's okay, maybe… we'll talk about it later…" And she turned, hurrying away down the corridors. JD stared after her, and then leant his head back against the wall.

"Scooter!"

"Ah!" JD jumped. The Janitor was leaning down, grinning.

"What are you doing here? Do you enjoy stalking me THAT much?" He screamed. The Janitor just grinned wider.

"I was visiting my mate… Bill. What a weird coincidence!" JD shook his head, and walked away.

"What, just because I'm a Janitor, I can't have friends? You're worse then you used to be!"

JD sat in his car, and let his head fall forward to rest against the steering wheel.

_Today is the weirdest day I've had in three months… Carla, Turk, Elliot and Doctor Cox… Louise asked me on a date, the Janitor showed up, and… _JD touched his lips.

_Was that just a weird daydream? _He shook his head.

_I haven't had a daydream since I left Sacred Heart. But I don't think it was a daydream. Doctor Cox can't… can he? No… he hates me too much to love me…_

"Hey, little brother."  
"Ah!" JD fell out of his car, and Dan leant forward, peering at him from over the seat. He winced.

"Oh, that must hurt…"

"DAN! What are you doing here?" JD screeched. Dan grinned.

"Christopher told me you worked here now. Nice car…"

"Yeah, thanks…" JD stood up, and got into the car, dazed.

"So, where we going? Your place? Bet it's big, I mean, if you can afford the CAR…"

"We're going to pick up Turk, Carla, Elliot and Doctor Cox…" _If Doctor Cox is with them…_

"Oh, Christopher and Coxie are here too? Oh, this is going to be so much fun! Oh, strip club…"

Dan faded away watching the wonders of New York, letting JD drive in silence for a few minutes. Until he started talking again.

"So, Johnny…"  
JD groaned. _This can't be happening to me…_

Doctor Cox groaned. _This can't be happening to me…_

"Oh, look… pretty lights…" Turk gibbered, one arm slung around Doctor Cox's shoulders, much to his displeasure.

When Carla had finally picked up the phone, she had told him that her, Elliot and Turk were at the pub. After directing him there, she had then dumped a very drunk Turk on him, and then she and Elliot had quickly run off before he could do anything about it.

"God, Ghandi, how much did you drink?" He moaned.

"I… I'm not drunk…"

"Yeah, sure you're not…"

"Dude… you… you are so totally in love…"

Doctor Cox snorted.

"Oh really, Ghandi? Who with?"

"J… JD…" Doctor Cox froze. Was he so obvious that a blundering fool like Ghandi could suss him out?

"What did you say?"

Turk looked up at him.

"Hey, Doctor Cox… Why do you have three heads?" He slurred, and then collapsed, pulling Doctor Cox down. Gently, he laid Turk down on the pavement, checking his pulse.

_Good, he's only asleep._

_How the hell did he know? Did Carla tell him? Or Barbie…_He thought back to only a week after JD had left…

_Doctor Cox had been miserable all week, and Carla knew why. What's more, Doctor Cox knew that she knew, and it didn't cheer him up. Not in the slightest._

"_You love him; you know that, don't you? You loooooove him…" Carla sang, trying to get Doctor Cox to admit it._

"_Go away Carla."_

"_That's it? No anger, no rants, no crazy eyes? God, is this what JD actually does to-"_

"_Oh no, I'm not listening to you! This is me not listening, ever! La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la…"_

"_You're not going to be able to deny it forever! You love him, Doctor Cox! You know you love him!"_

"_Hey Carla!" Elliot said, walking past. "Who does Doctor Cox love?"_

"_JD." Carla said offhandedly, then realised who she told, turning slowly to see Elliot's flabbergasted face._

"_Elliot, no!" Too late. Elliot had already whizzed out the room, looking for Turk._

"Stupid Barbie…" Doctor Cox growled, as he dragged Turk along with him, finally dumping him in the car. He flopped down in the driver's seat, and looked across at Turk.

"Put your seat-belt on, Ghandi, 'cause I'm not doing it for you…" He put his own one on, and drove away, not waiting for Turk to fumble his seat-belt into place.

After half an hour of tired driving and colourful swears, Doctor Cox's Porche pulled up at JD's apartment.

"Could have chosen an apartment a bit closer to the pub…" Doctor Cox muttered, and then remembered that over half the journey had been made up of him taking wrong turns. Hauling Turk roughly out of the car, he pulled him to the door, elbowing it open, and dragged Turk up the stairs.

""It's only on the 5th floor!" He said…" Doctor Cox muttered venomously, imitating JD's voice. "There are only five floors in the whole building!"

He was relieved when he made it to the apartment door without throwing his back out, as Turk was now asleep, and Doctor Cox was now literally dragging him. He pressed his thumb on the bell, listening to it ring loudly, without letting go.

"Alright, I'm coming!" He heard someone – presumably JD – yelling from inside. The door was thrown open, and Doctor Cox looked down at the younger man. JD blushed, and moved back, letting Doctor Cox and Turk in.

"Um… Come in…"

"Thank you, Newbie. If you would take your girlfriend here, I would be happy to." Doctor Cox said gruffly, barging his way past JD into the spacious apartment.

"Bloody hell, Newbie! Compared to your old place, this is practically heaven on earth! Wow, I did you a real favour recommending you there, didn't I?" JD avoided his eyes, instead choosing to look down as he dragged Turk to his room.

_Great Perry, now look what you've done!_

"Um… Carla, Elliot and Dan are in that room in there…" JD pointed towards the door as he continued to drag Turk. Doctor Cox eventually took pity on him, and grabbed Turk's legs, helping JD lift him up. They staggered into an empty bedroom, laying Turk on the bed with a relieved sigh. JD turned to the door, about to hurry out, when Doctor Cox grabbed his hand.

"JD, wait…" JD turned, looking at him.

"Ye… Yeah?" He stuttered. Then his brow furrowed as he realised what Doctor Cox had said.

"Yo… You just called me JD…"

Doctor Cox nodded slowly, trying his best not to go into a rant where he would probably call JD Newbie, a girls name, complain about how incompetent JD was in life, and storm out, leaving the situation he was trying to fix worse off then before. Sighing, he tugged on JD's hand, pulling him closer, and raised his other hand to rest on JD's shoulder.

"I'm ah… I'm sorry for earlier on today… About the whole… kissing thing." He stuttered, and mentally cursed himself.

_What are you, a man or a 14 year old girl?_

He bent down his head to look at the floor. He felt JD's arm come up, his hand cup his chin, and he pulled the older mans head up to look at him. Doctor Cox suddenly realised that he had JD pined up right against the wall, and it really didn't help…

"Did you mean it?" JD asked, breaking through his thoughts. Doctor Cox looked straight at JD, and realised that the only time he could remember him being this serious was when he was about to make a life changing decision: When he was trying to decide whether to change hospitals or not. Was he about to make a similar decision? Was what Doctor Cox wanted – which was to take JD to the bed right now, regardless of the very drunk Turk on it – really an option for him? And Doctor Cox realised that, just this once, he'd tell JD the truth, and nothing but the truth.

"Every second of it." Doctor Cox leaned forward, catching JD's lips in a deep kiss. JD gasped, giving Doctor Cox a chance to slip his tongue in, which he did so gladly. He reached up with the hand that held JD's shoulder, catching JD's free hand, and forced both of them up above his head. Holding JD's hands with one hand, he slid down JD's body with the other, tangling it in his hair, before lowering it even more to play with the hem of JD's shirt, before lifting it up, slipping his hand underneath. JD started to respond, slipping his own tongue into Doctor Cox's mouth, battling for dominance over the kiss, as he wrapped one leg around Doctor Cox's.

Suddenly, there was a loud throat clearing next to them, and they broke apart, looking at the door in surprise, annoyance (on Doctor Cox's side) and embarrassment (on JD's side). Carla, Elliot and Dan were standing in the doorway, Elliot looking like she had just seen a really hot guy rescue a really cute puppy, Carla looking like she had just won 20 dollars, and Dan looking like he had just lost 20 dollars. Silently, Dan took out his wallet and handed Carla a bunch of notes.

"Told ya!" Carla said brightly. Dan just sulked, and turned away, walking back to the living room.

_What the hell is Dan doing here?_

"Hey, JD? Doctor Cox? We're about to start a Gilmore Girl movie marathon. You coming?"

Doctor Cox looked at JD, his hair gorgeously ruffled.

"Yeah… just give us two secs…"

**A note from ME! **So? What do ya think? No, seriously, what do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

A note from ME

**A note from ME! **Heya again! It's me!

Thanks again for all of your reviews! Loved them all!

Once again, I don't own scrubs. If I did, you would know…

**Chapter 6**

**My Last Choice**

JD woke up early the next morning. Well, early for most people. For him, it was normal to wake up that early. He squirmed around, trying to get closer to the warm weight next to him, and smiled at the memories of the night before. He looked up into his lovers sleeping face, and sighed happily.

_Right… now you have to get up without waking him up…_

He tried to back away, but Perry's arm was snaked around his bare waist, and tightened as he moved.

_Ah… this could be a problem…_

He started to try to wiggle down out of Perry's arms, with no success.

_I need to get up… please Perry! Let me go!_

His silent pleas were answered with Perry tightening his grip even more, this time hugging him with both arms, pulling JD's head onto his chest.

_Ah hell, I can always say I'm sick…_

It was another hour until he woke again, this time being shaken gently awake. Sleepily, he opened his eyes and looked up into a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

"Morning Newbie. Time to wake up." Perry said, and JD turned slightly, burying his face in Perry's chest.

"Don't wanna…" They lay there for a moment, JD happy to be in Perry's arms (_And he said he didn't spoon…_) and Perry trying to figure out a way to get up with the half-asleep JD clinging onto him for dear life.

"You smell nice… like roses on a spring morning." JD suddenly said, cutting though Perry's thoughts. Perry looked down at him.

"Hmm… you know, I doubt anyone is about to call me gay…"

"Apart from maybe Turk…"

Perry snorted.

"I always thought Gandhi would be Homophobic." JD nodded sadly.

"Come on then." Perry said, standing up. However, JD was still clinging to him, and as Perry stood up, JD slipped off him to land on the floor.

"Ow…" He moaned quietly. Perry laughed, and pulled him up.

"Hey, how do you fancy a shower?" Perry whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his back.

"I'd love one…" JD gasped as Perry latched on to his neck, tracing his tongue down to his collar bone.

"So would I… no need for one of us to wait for the other to finish…" He walked backwards, dragging JD with him towards the bathroom, as his mouth found its way back up, and kissed JD firmly on the lips, exploring his mouth – again – with his well-practiced tongue.

Carla looked up as the two Doctors walked into the kitchen, and grinned.

"You two have fun last night?" She asked. JD blushed, but Perry just ignored her. She shrugged, and went back to making breakfast.

"Carla, you shouldn't be making food… You're my guest…" JD started. Carla stopped and looked up, eyebrows raised.

"Oh really? You know, that never stopped you in the past."

"Yeah, man, and you haven't had a daydream in all the time we've been here!" JD turned. He hadn't realised that Turk, Elliot and Dan were sitting at the table.

"Yeah, and Carla made THREE references to how she wished she could be in two places at once!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Dude! What happened to Floating head Doctor?"

"You're a changed man, little brother."

"For once, I'm inclined to agree with Gandhi, Barbie and your idiot of a brother." Perry put in. JD turned to look at them all.

"I don't know, maybe I just… I suppose I felt uncomfortable having daydreams around people who didn't know what to expect, and the habit sort of stuck. I mean, even when I first started working at Sacred Heart, Turk was there to explain to everyone that everything was okay…"

"But JD! You're with us! We're your friends! We've known you for almost 8 years! It's okay with us!" Elliot pouted.

"Ack! Flippin' frying pans! I don't have enough hands for all of these!" Carla screamed, rescuing a frying pan full of smoking sausages. Turk, Elliot, Dan and Perry all held their breath as they looked at JD. After a few seconds, his head drifted to one side.

"Dat's what I'M-" Turk started, but everyone else shushed him quiet. Eventually, JD came out of his daydreams.

"She'd be worshipped throughout the World…" Perry hastily hid a smirk.

Turk turned to Carla.

"Now?" He asked, hopefully. Carla sighed, and nodded.

"Dat's what I'M talking about!" JD laughed, but then grew thoughtful as he sat down next to Dan. Perry joined him.

"Hey Rebecca, what's up?"

"It's just… I missed this… messing about with my friends, daydreaming without feeling self-conscious… just generally having fun…" Perry snorted.

"God, can you be any more of a girl?" But he softened when he saw how miserable JD looked, and caught his chin, forcing him to look up.

"You're welcome to come back to Sacred Heart anytime, you know. You always have been." He pulled JD towards him as he leant forwards, catching his lips in a kiss. He could here Turk and Dan gagging behind him, and Carla's and Elliot's collective 'Ahh…'s, but didn't care. Eventually, after yet again thoroughly exploring JD's mouth, he pulled back, and looked into JD's shocked blue eyes.

"I thought you said no public show of emotion…?" Perry rolled his eyes, more at himself then JD.

"Screw that. Who cares anyway?" And he leant forward for another kiss, as Turk coughed behind them. Impatiently, Perry turned around.

"What?"

"As much as I'm happy that after 7 years of pining after you, JD finally gets true happiness, I can't help but feel a _little _grossed out what with all this man love and stuff…" He shuddered, Dan nodding along with him.

"Too right, Christopher. I don't want to know what my little brother gets up to in the bedroom." Perry stared at them, and shrugged. Perry and Carla stared at Turk.

"Wait, you knew that JD loved Doctor Cox, and you never told _ME_?" Carla asked, outraged. Perry looked at JD.

"7 years? _7 years?_" JD looked down, blushing again.

"Um… Bambi? Shouldn't you be at work by now?" Carla called over. JD turned, and looked at the clock.

"Shit…" He whispered. Then he flung himself out of the chair, grabbing his clothes and gelling up his hair in record time, then ran out of the apartment, all the while yelling: "Shit shit shit shit…" The others stared after him, then shrugged and went back to eating.

_Of all the days…Of all the stupid, damned days…_

JD ran into the hospital, pulling his lab coat on. He hadn't been late to work since he moved to New York.

"Ah, Doctor Dorian…"

"Good morning, Louise! How are you?"

"Fine… I was wondering if you had time tonight, maybe me and you could go to a little restaurant I know, get to know each other a bit better…"

"Sorry Louise, I'm kind of seeing someone…"

"Oh…" Louise tried not to look upset. "Um… Is she nice?"

"He's brilliant. Sorry, got to dash, need to find my Interns…" With that, he turned and strode purposefully down the hall, leaving a taken aback Louise in his wake.

"Good morning, Interns! Shall we find our first patient, then?" He called cheerfully.

_God, why does everyone look so surprised today?_

"Um… Doctor Dorian? Are you okay?" One Intern tentatively asked, as if JD was about to bite his head off.

"Of course I am! Never better! Why'd you ask?"

"You just seem so… so…" The Intern stumbled over his words, trying to find something that didn't sound offensive.

"Cheerful." Another intern put in, then cringed at his choice of words.

"Well, that's fine. You see…" He was cut off by the tall, red-haired man walking towards them.

"Newbie!" JD and Jack Doble both turned to answer Perry.

"NO! My Newbie!" Perry shouted. "Now, Priscilla, why oh WHY did you feel the need to call YOUR intern by MY nickname for YOU? It gets too confusing! And-"

"Perry… what are you doing here?" JD interrupted.

"Shush, I haven't had a decent opportunity to rant since yesterday. Now, where was I? Oh yeah. And it seems to me that your motley bunch of interns both fear and respect you as much as you lot did for me! Now Jessica, I thought I talked to you about this ages ago! Why would YOU want to be like ME when I barely want to be me? I mean, yeah, I WAS proclaimed the best damn Doctor in the city, and I AM the Chief of Medicine at Sacred Heart, but still!" He stopped, waiting for an answer.

"I… I wasn't acting _just _like you… I…" However, at that moment, JD's pager went off. A very shrill, boring ring. Perry scowled, and grabbed his Pager before he had a chance to check it. Fiddling about with it for a moment, he chucked it back to JD and paged him. 'The Candy man' started playing in loud, lively tunes.

"Much better. Now when's your lunch break?"

"About… four hours from now… why?" Asked a stunned JD.

"Meet me in four hours in the restaurant opposite here." And Perry turned and walked away.

"Love you…" JD murmured to himself. Then his pager rang again, and he unhooked it to look at the message.

'_Love you too, Linda.' _

"He's got ears like a bat…"

"Um… Doctor Dorian?"

JD turned to look at Jack.

"Yeah?"

"Um… shouldn't you answer that first page…?"  
"Ah…. Yeah…" JD turned and ran down the hall, vaulting over a gurney.

Perry walked up to the Chief of Medicines office and knocked curtly on it, walking in without waiting for an answer.

"Ah, you're… Perry, right?" The thin, smiling woman stood up from the desk, holding out her hand. When Perry didn't take it, she lowered it again, the smile faltering slightly.

_I don't like smiling…_

"I'm Rebecca… we met a few months ago, when you suggested Doctor Dorian?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to check up on him, see how she… he is doing."

"Yeah, just a second. I need to finish some files." She sat back down, typing at a laptop. Then she realised that Perry was still standing.

"Sit down, please." She tapped decidedly on the 'enter' key, and looked at Perry as he sat down.

"Doctor Dorian is a remarkable Doctor-"

"I know that. I want to know how he's doing socially."

"Right… um, may I ask why?" Rebecca asked, taken aback.

"When I met with Dais… Doctor Dorian earlier, he seemed… different. Colder to his patients, and… stuff."

"Now that you mention it, Doctor Dorian _does _seem colder then you described him. I must admit I was expecting someone much friendlier and… well, cuddlier."

Perry nodded, then got up and walked to the door.

"Thank you for your time." He simply said, then walked out.

JD walked out of the hospital, relived that he had managed to get changed and out without being paged. Now all he had to do was get across the road, order, eat and pay for lunch, get back, get to his locker and get changed back into his scrubs without being paged…

_Seems much harder when I put it that way…_

JD ran across the road, until he got to the restaurant Perry had mentioned. He looked inside.

_Bloody Hell, Perry! Royalty would be served here!_

"Yes Newbie, it IS a pretty restaurant. Now, are you going inside or do I have to force you in?" A voice came from behind him, as a familiar hand made contact with his but. JD shot up, turning round to see his lover

_Wow, it feels good to think of him like that…_

looking at him through deep, stormy blue eyes.

"I was going to! I just… um…"

_Wow, you could SWIM in those eyes…_

_**JD was swimming in a deep, beautiful-**_

"Newbie!"

JD looked up, surprised.

"Hey! That was a good one! My daydreams are never the same twice! I'll never get that back!" JD said sulkily. Perry looked at him, and chuckled.

"Come on now, Rebecca. Surely you have no need for daydreams when you are currently sleeping and dare I say it, DATING yours truly?" JD looked up, and smiled brightly.

"Oh god, I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?" Perry groaned, steering JD through the doors. He intimidated the nervous waitress who reminded JD of Doug back at Sacred Heart into giving them a decent, concealed table, and winked at JD, making him blush.

"Newbie, sit." Perry commanded, winking again just for the pleasure of seeing JD blush. He grinned as JD sat, sitting down himself just opposite him. He noted that the waitress had not only given them a concealed spot – one of the reasons he had chosen this particular restaurant was that they boasted many tables out of the nosy, unforgiving view of the public eye – but she had given them a table just small enough so that, if he wanted to, Perry could reach across and snog JD senseless…

_God, the things you think about at times like these…_

"Newbie, I wanted to talk to you about the hospital." JD's shoulders sunk slightly, and Perry had to resist the urge to kiss him, even if it would make him happy again.

"Look, JD. I'll say it. You are not yourself. You've turned from the happy, bouncy little JD that everyone knows and gets annoyed by to… well, me. I talked to your Chief of Medicine as well. Your social skills concerning your patients and your fellow doctors have gone downhill. I mean, good god, Newbie! This hospital took you because you're not just a good Doctor, but you care! Maybe too much, but you _still care_! After 7 years, most Doctors turn from that innocent, naïve intern who cares, and believes you _have _to care, to a Doctor who could care less, as long as the patient gets out of the hospital! You're not like that! You don't see the patient as a machine that needs to be fixed! Or at least, you didn't… what went wrong JD?"

JD stared at him; probably shocked that Doctor Cox had not only called him by his name, but had also admitted that he was a good doctor. Then, he looked down at the table at his hands.

"I… I missed Sacred Heart." Perry looked at him, shocked.

"Not just Turk, or Carla, or Elliot, or even you, although they were major factors, but just… knowing where I was going without even opening my eyes, or trying unsuccessfully to avoid the Janitor, and not angering him…I even started missing Todd, and his euphemisms…" Perry raised an eyebrow.

"Everything at this hospital is just so… _normal_. There's no suicidal lawyer, no psychotic Janitor, and no crazy chief of medicine… no offence…"  
"None taken. I am pretty crazy."

Perry leant back on his chair, thinking about what JD had said. Then JD said something not even HE had expected…

"I want to come back to Sacred Heart." Perry looked at him, surprised.

"Wha… what?!"

"I want to come back to Sacred Heart. I'm at my best there and…" JD trailed off, and Perry looked at him, waiting for the 'and'. When JD looked down at his hands again, blushing, he realised what he was about to say.

"You don't want to not be able to see me." JD looked up, and nodded wordlessly. Perry sighed, linking his hands behind his head and leaning back on his chair again.

"You want to come back for me? Are you sure?"

JD nodded again.

"I'm not sure if I can let you do that, JD… I've told you before, you can't change your mind later… what if you regret this decision later?"

JD shook his head.

"I think… I'll regret it more if I stayed."

Perry stared at him.

_Surely he can't love me that much… not enough to pass this job up… Can he?_

"Are you sure?" JD looked him in the eyes, and nodded.

"I've never been surer of anything."

Perry tried to keep his gaze, but turned away.

"I suppose it's your choice. Now, what do you want?"

JD looked at his watch, and groaned.

"Sorry, I've got to get back before Jack butchers someone…" He got up from the table, Perry rising with him. Perry chuckled dryly.

"He's a good kid, and if anything I've heard is true, he's a good doctor too. You should be proud of him."

"I am. Not that I would ever admit that to him." This caused Perry to actually laugh.

"Now you know how I felt!"

"But Perry, I just… wanted to thank you. For everything. And how Jack turned out, now I come to think about it."

Perry frowned at him, and JD decided to elaborate.

"I treated Jack exactly the same way you treated me. On Jack's first day, the day I came to this hospital, I looked at him, and thought 'He would make an excellent Doctor, with just the right persuasion.'" Perry nodded.

_Oh my god, the only way this could be cheesier is if we were on a boat and Perry was in tux! Hmm…_

_**A figure with long black hair and in a beautiful white dress at the front of a boat, a bit like the really soppy scene in Titanic. Perry approaches. He's wearing a smart, black suit, with a white shirt, a bowtie and cufflinks. He clears his throat. The figure turns around, and smiles. It's **_(Wait for it…) _**JD. **_(HAH! Bet you didn't see THAT coming! Oh… oh, you did… ok, I'll shut up now…) _**He smiles when he sees who it is. Perry draws closer, and puts his hand to the back of JD's head, pulling him closer. They both close their eyes…**_

"NEWBIE!"

_Damn it!_

"Yeah, I wasn't daydreaming."

"'Course you weren't…" Perry smiled, shaking his head. He smiled coyly.

"You were imagining that we were on that boat from Titanic, weren't you?" JD looked at him, amazed.

"You have Turk powers… can you tell who is sleeping with who?" He asked, as they walked through the restaurant.

"He's screwing her, he fancies him." Perry said simply.

"… You're like a white version of Turk… only, with hair, and gay…"

"Yeah, stop right there, Newbie. I don't want to hear another word coming from your mouth. If I do, I will have to stopper it up."

"How will you do that?" JD asked, suddenly interested.

"The only way in my power."

"Well… you know, you ARE a lot like Turk! You both like basketball, you're both very competitive, you both-" As Perry had promised, he put a stopper to his mouth. Turning JD around, pulling him closer, as his mouth made contact with JD's. JD practically melted in his arms, the only thing keeping him up was Perry, as he snuck his arm around JD's waist, and deepened the kiss. Eventually, reluctantly, JD pulled away, and noticed that they were in the lobby of the hospital. He also noticed that Louise had just walked in, and was glaring daggers at Perry.

_Wow… If looks could kill…People would probably be a lot more careful, though…_

"Right… well… bye…" JD said reluctantly. Perry spared Louise a glance, and then pulled JD up to whisper in his ear without him bending down.

"I'll pick you up later."

"No… there's no need… I brought my car…"

"Yeah, and Dan took it back." With that, Perry groped his ass one more time, and walked out the door.

"Yeah, great… Wait a minute, you trusted Dan with my car? Seriously? When did he even get keys to it?" No use. Perry had already walked out the door. Sighing, JD turned away, to be confronted by a disgruntled looking Louise.

"Jesus Christ!"

_When did she get there?_

"Is that your boyfriend?" She demanded.

"Wha… Oh, um, yeah…"

_What gave it away? Was it the kiss, or was it the way he groped me on the way out?_

"Is it serious?"

"Um… yeah, it kind of is…"

"But you can't have known him for any more then three months!"

"I've kind of known him for 7 years…"  
"What?" Then realisation dawned on Louise's face.

"Oh, he's from your old hospital!"

"Yeah, he is."

"But that means he'll be going soon! So you won't be able to see him any more. And you know what they say about long distance relationships…"

"I'm going back with him."

"WHAT!? Why? This is the best hospital in America, for god's sakes! If he really loved you, he wouldn't let you do this…"

"He wasn't that happy about it, and he doesn't think I should leave either, but he's not the only reason I'm leaving. Now, I've kind of have to go check on my interns…" Quickly, he darted away.

_Phew… that was… strange._

Perry let himself into the apartment.

"EEK! That's JD, I just know it is! And he's gonnakillusforruininghisappartmentandthenhe'llhateusforlifeandwe'llneverbeabletocomeoveragainfrickfrickfrickedyfrickfrick!" He heard Elliot's voice as he opened the door.

"Hey Perry." Carla said, looking up from the floor.

"Carla… what have you done to Newbie's apartment?" He asked, looking round.

"Well, you see, I thought that the walls needed a bit of colour, because white is too much like you, and you said this morning that you were going to change Bambi back to his normal self this morning. So we went out when you were gone, and bought loads of different colours, because we couldn't decide which one, but we wanted to have it dry before Bambi got back, to be a surprise, so we didn't wait for the coat of one colour to dry before we decided on a different colour, and… well…" She gestured hopelessly at the walls.

"But… they're pink…"

"Yeah, apparently store bought house paint works differently to normal colours…"

"But it's a bright, Barbie Pink…"

"Like I said, house paint…"

Perry sighed, and flopped down on one of the covered couches.

"He won't mind anyway." He said. Carla rolled her eyes.

"You don't think that you treat him like a girl because you're afraid to admit you're gay, do you? Because now you're actually dating him, it kind of doesn't work…"  
"No, I meant JD isn't going to live here anymore, anyway."

Carla and Elliot stared at him.

"But… why not?"

"Because he's coming back to Sacred Heart."

"WHAT!?" Elliot shrieked.

"Oh no you don't Perry. I know that you've been pining away for JD, but that does NOT give you the right to-"

"He chose to come back himself."  
"Wha… What?"

"I'm not happy about Newbie throwing this opportunity either, but it's his choice." He looked around.

"Where's… Ghandi and Dan?"

"Oh, they've gone to get more paint." Perry sighed.

"Can you ring them for me, please?"

"Yeah, sure." Carla picked up her mobile, and clicked on speed dial.

"Baby? Yes, it's me. Um, Doctor Cox wants to speak to you…" Perry could faintly hear Turks voice screaming:

"No no, don't put him on!"

"Ghandi?"

"Ye… yes?"

"Don't get any of those multi-coloured junk, plain white will do."

"But-" Perry cut him off, hanging up and closing the phone. He tossed it to Carla, and leaned back on the couch again, linking his fingers behind his head. Carla sat down next to him.

"Hey, Perry…"

"Hmm…"

"What's this?" Perry looked at Carla.

"Carla… where did you get my phone from?"

"I stole it from your pocket. Anyway, this text is to Bambi's pager…" She held up his phone. Perry paled slightly.

"So you not only stole my phone, but now you're looking at my texts?" He said, trying not to show his sudden nervousness.

"Yeah, I'm nosy, sue me. Any way… _'Love you too, Linda.' _…"

"Yeah, what about it?" Perry asked, getting defensive, and trying to ignore Elliot's loud "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh..." Carla looked at him.

"It took you about a _year_ to admit to Jordan that you loved her…"

Perry laughed harshly.

"Carla, I've been eyeing the kid up for… what, six, seven years? I think I might just be able to admit something like that now." Carla stared at him, and opened her mouth to say something else, just as the doorbell rung.

"This conversation is NOT over…" Carla snapped, walking over to the door. She put on her fake 'Hi-how-can-I-help-you?' smile (The one she used when she really meant 'I'm-in-a-bad-mode-so-for-your-sake-I-hope-that-you-are-not-a-salesman-and-if-you-are-you-had-better-leave-before-I-get-to-ten-if-you-ever-want-to-feel-your-balls-again!) and opened the Door.

"Hi, how can I help you?" She said, still smiling.

"Hello, ma'am, I am her to ask you if you'd like to buy-"

_1, 2, 3, 4,_

"This vacuum cleaner has excellent suction, and-"

_8, 9, 10, 11, 12…_ Perry winced. The salesman fell over, moaning and clutching his… Erm, you know… and Carla simply closed the door. Perry raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, you actually got to twelve that time…"

"Really? Hmm, I'm getting better." She said, walking to a chair, when the doorbell rung again. One eye twitched, and Carla spun round, marched back to the door, and threw it open.

"WHA- Baby!" She said, apologetically. Turk raised his eyebrows, and then looked past her at Perry.

"Salesman?" Perry nodded. Turk shrugged, and kissed Carla on the lips, trying to get past her in the doorway while holding several Buckets of plain white paint. He gestured at them as he tried to get in, and Carla jumped back away from the door. Dan followed him in, holding a smaller can of cream paint, presumably for the edges.

"Right, now, knowing Newbie, he'll have a load of hair-dryers, so we're going on a hunt." Perry said, and walked into JD's bedroom, followed by the other four, after exchanging shifty, confused looks.

Perry straightened; trying to wipe off the paint smeared on one cheek, and looked round the room.

_I think we're doing a good job, even if I do say so myself…_ After Perry had found 2 hairdryers, he had plugged them both in and handed them to Carla and Elliot, instructing them to blow-dry the paint, and him, Turk and Dan would paint over the Sickening bright Pink. After a while, Elliot had stumbled across another two hairdryers (Seriously, who has _4 _hairdryers? Mr John Dorian, that's who…) and Perry had given them to Turk and Dan. Then, half-hour in, the doorbell rang again – Turk wisely diverted his wife – Elliot had answered, and had let in the Janitor, of all people. After much wheedling from Elliot, the Janitor agreed to help them paint the room, before going back to his van and bringing back some of those paint holder thingies, and one of those rollers for the ceiling and the top of the walls.

_Who keeps painting equipment in their van on their day off? Wait a minute… Lurch's day off is next week… I'm going to have to have a talk to him later…_

Then: _Why is Lurch here anyway?_

He sighed with relief when they were finally finished, checked his watch, and grabbed his car keys.

"You lot tidy up, I need to pick up JD." He said, walking out of the door before they could complain.

_Ha ha, suckers!_

"Hello, Perry."

_What the…?_

"Jo… JORDAN?!"

**A note from ME! **This was originally meant to be the last chapter, but I just loved the thought of putting Jordan in it too much! Now I just need a way to get Keith in, and it will be complete! Hmm… Todd too…

PLEASE review! Love you all lots!

.


	7. Chapter 7

A note from ME

**A note from ME! **Right, this is my first update for… 3 weeks and a day. Whoops…

Well, its here!

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

**Chapter 7**

**Curioser and Curioser…**

Perry stared at his ex-wife with a mixture of shock, fear, nervousness and something bordering on rage.

"Wha… What are you doing here?" He said through gritted teeth. Jordan smiled suspiciously brightly.

"Oh, don't worry, Perry. I'm not here to take your boy toy away from you."  
"Then… WHY are you here?" Perry asked, incredulous. Jordan rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You've got to look after Jack. I TOLD you that I was going to that spa tomorrow, but did you listen? Noooo, you decided to run off and proclaim your true love to DJ."

Doctor Cox held up a hand, his brow knitting together in confusion.

"How… how did you know I was here?" He asked, confused. He had made sure he hadn't told the She-Devil ANYTHING about where he was going… he hadn't even told her he was going in the first place…

Jordan shrugged shamelessly.

"I got a bit of help..."

"Hey, Coxter!"  
"Doc…Doctor Cox" Cried out two familiar voices, and Perry whipped round.

"What the hell…?"

Keith and the Todd stood at the end of the hallway, waving. Perry raised an eyebrow, and turned back to Jordan, incredulous.

"Perv guy knew where DJ lived, and knew that you had gone there, and Sticks ex had a car, which he wouldn't let Perv use."

"You… you have a car…" Perry stared at Jordan.

"Yeah, but he was offering to save me petrol money, and I didn't want to be alone in the car while I had Jack with Perv."

"Honest to God, I don't know what to say…"

"You can give me the keys to DJ's apartment so I can get in."

Wordlessly, Perry held out the keys, which Jordan took happily and headed down the hall, waving the Todd and Keith along with her.

"Hey Perry." JD said without turning round. Perry opened and closed his mouth several times, before deciding to shut it. Reaching around his young lover, he turned JD round, snatched the chart out of his hands, and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss, his arms circling JD until stopping to clench his butt. JD moaned deeply into the kiss, and reluctantly, Perry pulled away.

"The She-Devil is in your apartment with Lurch, the Todd and the Dudemeister…" Perry mumbled against JD's lips, and then leaned in for another kiss before JD could register what he had just said. Unfortunately, JD had got a lot quicker – both physically and mentally – in the past few months, and JD pulled back.

"What!"

"Um… are you mad?"

_Can't believe I'm actually scared of Newbie…_

"Yes, I'm-"

"Um, Doctor Dorian?"

A voice all too familiar cut over JD, and they both turned round to face Jack.

"What Newbie?" JD snapped, causing Perry to wince slightly at the nickname.

"I was wondering if um… if you wanted to maybe catch a drink later and…"

Jack trailed off when JD and Perry simultaneously flicked their noses and crossed their arms.

"Now you listen here"

"Newbie, you can't just go around interrupting"

"People for a stupid little reason like that."  
"I KNOW that you happen to adore Cecelia to the brink of love, but"

"I'm just not available."

"So you have till the count of ten to"

"Come up with a real reason for you being here or"

"Go away."

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

Jack ran away as fast as he could, leaving a stunned crowd staring at JD and Perry. (Well, wouldn't you stare?)

"Anyway, you let the Todd and Janitor in my apartment?"

"Um… well, I didn't let them in personally…"

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

_That might be why I'm afraid of him…_

"Sorry?"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got lives to save."

"I'll… I'll just wait here till your shift ends then…"

Perry sighed.

_Well, that was screwed up… At least he doesn't know that his apartments currently light pink…_

"Well, you screwed up on that, didn't you?" Crowed a gloating voice. Perry turned to see a woman about JD's age, in pink scrubs with shoulder length hair dyed a sickly blond and too much lipstick.

"Um… Who are you?"  
_Wasn't she the girl eyeing up Newbie earlier on? I should keep an eye on her…_

_Oh god, I sound like an overly-protective boyfriend…_

_Wait a minute; I am an overly-protective Boyfriend…_

"I'm Louise. Doctor Dorian probably mentioned me." She said, brimming with confidence.

"Uh… No. He didn't."

"Oh… Anyway, what kind of boyfriend are you, letting John go back to his old hospital? It seems to me you can't really care for him that much if you're letting him do that…" Perry flicked his nose and crossed his arms.

"Now you listen here, and you listen well, missy, because I am Nawt in the mood to repeat myself, and I re-Heally advise you not to anger me anymore. You see, I do care for Newbie, I do, I can't seem to NOT care about him. But the fact remains, and I'm sure that you'll agree this is quite a shocker, that he is a BIG boy now. I would question the whole "Boy" Thing as well, had I not seen prove of it last night. But the fact remains that he doesn't need a primped up hussy to make his decisions for him. In fact, he gets QUITE enough of that at Sacred Heart, what with Barbie nagging at his ear all the time. And I KNOW you wouldn't understand that, so maybe you should join us tonight and see what Juno's life is REALLY like."

_Wait a minute; did I just invite her to come out with us tonight? Ah well, she won't say yes…_

"Alright, I will."

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Okay, you can't back down…_

"Fine."

"Fine."

With that, they flounced away.

_I am so dead…_

Perry and JD sat wordlessly in the car. When JD had finally ended his shift, he had seemed to have pretty much forgiven Perry – That is, if the kiss had been anything to go by… Perry was still pretty turned on by that, and that had been ten minutes ago – and so Perry had thought it wise to tell JD that Louise was coming with them to the pub while he was still in a forgiving mood.

It hadn't gone down well.

Perry, growing sick of the silence, turned off the road until they reached a spot where no cars went past. JD frowned slightly, but still didn't speak.

"JD, look. I know I screwed up, and I shouldn't have invited Luanne-"

"Louise."  
"Whatever – without your permission. But I promise, it was a mistake. I'm sorry." He paused, and then said hesitantly:

"I love you…"

Without warning, JD reached across and pulled the older Doctor across into a deep kiss, tongue flicking into his mouth. Perry responded eagerly, fighting for dominance over the kiss as one hand tangled itself in JD's hair and the other clenched the perfect butt he was so fond of, letting JD sit on his hand. He was just about to push JD backwards to lie down on the car seats when JD stopped him, pushing him back slightly.

"We should get back…" He mumbled against Perry's lips. Perry groaned, causing JD to laugh. Gently, they disentangled themselves, and Perry started up the engine again.

JD pulled his coat closer around him, glad for the warmth it supplied.

"Louise, how long does it take to find a flipping coat…?" He muttered, watching with interest as little puffs of water vapour floated in front of his face. He peered at the waiting cars at the end of the drive again, just as Perry got sick of waiting and pressed down on the horn. The shrill noise echoed through the air, and JD winced when it didn't let up. He looked at the three cars they were bringing, and realised with a growing dread that Louise would be in the car with him and Perry, seeing as they had brought three four-seaters: Keith, Todd, Janitor and Jordan – she had dumped Jack on one of JD's more unfortunate neighbours who had said they'd 'be delighted to look after such a little angel' – were in Keith's car. Turk, Carla, Elliot and Dan were in Turks car, which left JD, Perry and now Louise in Perry's car. It wasn't that JD didn't like Louise; it was just that, after hearing what happened when Perry and Louise first met, he didn't think the car ride was going to be fun…

He was right. JD leant his head against the window as Louise and Perry started the 5th argument in the space of 15 minutes.

_I need a way to shut them up…_

_**JD leans over and gives Perry the snog of his life, who lets go of the steering wheel to hold JD closer to him. Louise goes bright red, and shuts up for the rest of the evening.**_

_Better not… Don't want to crash…_

_**JD leans back and gives Louise the-**_

_No. No, No, No and No._

_**JD tapes both of their mouths shut, and ties them up, sitting in the driver's seat instead of Perry.**_

_That might work…_

"And another thing, even without all the money and flashy cars and apartment, Jane will probably be better off at home with me anyway! At least he doesn't act like a heartless monster like most doctors at home!"  
"How can he be better off with someone who calls him girl's names?"

"Um… guys, I am still here, you know…"

They both shut up.

JD breathed a sigh of relief when they got to the pub, and quickly opened the door to get out of the car. He opened the door for Louise, receiving a sort of half-glare from Perry which he wasn't sure if it was for him or Louise, and grinned when Turk pulled up next to them and got out the car. Eagerly, he joined him as they walked up to the pub, and groaned as Perry and Louise started arguing again. Somewhere in his tired mind, a thought popped up that they were a bit like brother and sister…

_This is going to be a long night…_

**A note from ME! **Hmm… this was MEANT to be a special, ultra-long chapter to apologize for not updating…

Oh well, I'm exhausted, and I've got school tomorrow. School hates me… That's the reason I haven't been updating. School has taken up ALL my time, 'cause I'm in my GCSE year now, so I have a LOAD of coursework.

And I've got a horrible new head teacher as well…

Seriously, I am to school, like Perry is to Sacred Heart… except, I'm not always there… and I'm not the boss…

Please tell me what you think!

.


End file.
